henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Honnōji Academy
Honnōji Academy is a School that has a feared reputation in the Chinatown District of Miami Florida and is revealed to be the hideout of The Evil Ninja Army. It schools many students and teachers in it's employ with a horde of security guards. About The Chinatown District of Miami Florida is ruled over by the dictatorship of Mayor Fredrik Valdez and Ragyō Kiryūin who are only figureheads under influence of the 'Supreme Leader' who is a member of the The Order of Ouroboros which makes them the rulers of Chinatown Miami Florida. The wealth of families is divided into four levels of residential buildings that are delegated to each student and their families based on the family's loyalty to Mayor Fredrik Valdez of Miami. The most loyal to Fredrik and Ragyō live in the wealthy area of the town and the least loyal live in the slums. Locations Staff Lounge The Staff Lounge is the place where the teachers hang out but they have no freedom or luxury as only the Headmistress, Principal, Security Specialist, Head of Security and Second in Command of Security only have the luxury for themselves by order of the Mayor himself. In reality it is the bridge to the Evil Ninja HQ which is revealed to be located inside the school and it is directly in the center of the school inside the walls of the facility. Four Star Students Dorm A Lounge and Dorm for the Four Star Students to reside since most are members of the Evil Ninja Army and the Army orders secrecy. The Four Star Students live there all throughout the school year and even during Summer Break. Graduates end up in bases of the Evil Ninja HQ. The Dorm Area is like a luxourious Persian Palace and Hindi Princely Palace with unique technology. Classroom Bloc The Classroom Bloc is a Bloc where all the Classrooms are it is seperated in various areas. The Four Star Students go in the Dorm near the Evil Ninja HQ as the lesser students are 10 miles away from the classroom. The Lunchroom The Lunchroom is a mess hall where all the students are cramed together. The Four Star Students, Staff and Three Star students get normal cafeteria food as the two star and one star students get crap. The Luxurious food is only for the Tengu Tribunal and the Homunculus in which they sacrifice a portion to Kronos Shi'tan. Evil Ninja HQ It is located inside the school which is literally inside the school. It has the meeting room of the Tengu Tribunal and the platform where the guildmaster of the Evil Ninja Army sits. Membership Teachers *'Supreme Leader' - De-Facto Superior *Ragyō Kiryūin - Headmistress *Cornello - Principal *Black Manta - Vice Principal *Rei Hōōmaru - Secretary *Krux - History Teacher Four Star *Acronix - Krux's assistant *Narvan Yuji - History Teacher No Star *Sh'Okanabo - Head of Security *Viral - Security Specialist *Soul Archer - Second in Command of Security *Black Warriors - Security Guards Students Four Star - Rich and Loyal Students *Four Star Student Council **Satsuki Kiryuin - President of the Four Star Student Council **Akari Namakuchi - Vice President of the Four Star Student Council **Ricka Valstein - Represenative of the Four Star Student Council **Ryuko Kiryun-Matoi - Ambassador of the Four Star Student Council **Ira Gamagori - Disciplinary Committee Chair of the Four Star Student Council **Hōka Inumuta - Information and Strategy Committee Chair of the Four Star Student Council **Uzu Sanageyama - Athletic Committee Chair of the Four Star Student Council **Nonon Jakuzure - Non-Athletic Committee Chair of Four Star Student Council **Kurumi Tokisaki - Ambassador of the Four Star Student Council (comics Only) *Harumi *Kaira Garmadon *Jason Garmadon *Oroku Karai *Miguel Diaz *Demerti *Hawk *Rose Wilson *Terra *Gizmo *Jynx *Mammoth *See-More *Billy Numerous Three Star Students Somewhat loyal Students *Three Star Student Council **Shirō Iori - President of the Three Star Student Council *Moon *Tim *Yasmine *Kev *Caleb *Brucks *Carmen Diaz *Angel Bridge *Hajime Kiryu *Hitomi Saito *Yanagi Akutagawa *Aki Natsu *Shūgo Toki *Fantasia Yusano *Umeko Tanaka *Tamaki Hinoemata *Shizumu Sagami *Random Students of Cobra Kai Two Star Students Not So Loyal Students *Two Star Student Council **Takaharu Fukuroda - President of the Two Star Student Council *Yamabuki Suou *Ivana Natalia *Tyrone Jaqoi *Talia Vermilion *Nyssa Vermilion *Jamal Berma *Marie DeCruise *Kristina De-Qoi *Jamir Hamal *Brendan Muhammad *Xavier Kaiser *Nate Jurgha *Shaquoi Alberto *Byron Alphonso *Ethan Lee *Andrew DiMendez *Berto Spraccio *Will Karmal *Kaylia Yang *Nadia Al-Tikriti *Kaiyda Jefferson No-Star Students Disloyal Students *Two Star Student Council **Reine Murasame - President of the No Star Student Council *Henry Hart *Kai Masamoto *Jay Gordon *Cole Vaquez *Zane Frostan *Leonardo Yoshi *Rapahel Yoshi *Donnatello Yoshi *Michaelangelp Yoshi *Lloyd Garmadon *Damian Wayne *Daniel LaRusso Jr. - Post Senior Student *Karl Vagul - Post Senior Student *Athena Lopez - Post Senior Student *Edward Elric - Post Senior Student *Tohka Yatagomi *Marco Diaz (left) *Yagyu Ranzou *Jade Residents of the Evil Ninja HQ *The Evil Ninja Army *The Dark Hand *Homunculus Rules System Basic Rules *All Must Be Loyal to the Mayor of Miami Florida (Fredrik Valdez) *Bullying the weak is official, anti-bullying awareness is banned any anti-bullying awareness will result in your family in suffering brutal torture. *No Self-Awareness *All students if they study will always fail their tests unless they kill an autistic brat *Cellphones are legal only during class, we must have you students be social with each other to bond and create groups that are loyal to our Mayor *No insulting Criminals *No insulting Delinquents *No insulting Terrorists *All bad guys shall be worshiped as heroes. *All teachers must be cruel and unfair to all students except for Four and Three Star Students. If a teacher does not respect this, they shall be killed and loose their insurance and their families will be arrested and thrown in jail. *No hiding or discovering secrets about The Mayor's 'friends' who live within us for they created our wonderful system. Discipline System *Anyone breaking rules shall be punished and our Mayor says that getting punished in school is illegal and will result in brutal subjigation depending on your punishment. **Detention (Afterschool, Lunch, etc) - Three Day Prison Sentence **Detention (Permanent) - Imrpsionment for the rest of the school year and expulsion after the year is over. **Suspension - Three days of Tourture (One with Fire on pants, One with being trapped in a cell full of water, One being trapped in a inhumane position as you are whipped to death and being burned with an Iron.) **In-School Suspension - You get burned with an Iron as your family gets killed by the authorities. **Expullsion - You and your family get massacured. Category:Locations Category:Evil Army